


Every 2 Months

by ShakeThatCocktail



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Scene, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, Kanima, M/M, Magic, Merman!Stiles, Pool scene, Season 2- AU, lake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakeThatCocktail/pseuds/ShakeThatCocktail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a secret that only Scott and his dad know about it. He wants to keep it that way, but when someone's life is in danger, is it worth risking it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every 2 Months

**Author's Note:**

> I love the merman!Stiles vibe so I just wanted to do a short lil' thing for you guys xx
> 
> Enjoy xxxx

"You be safe, son," the Sheriff said through Stiles' Jeep's window. Through the small space, he could see Stiles' legs shaking slightly with the force of keeping them contained. ADHD was a perfect excuse to explain them. Stiles smirked.

"Aren't I always?" He asked, and the Sheriff shook his head, smiling. "I won't be back late. Remember, no eating unhealthy food; I made an inventory so I'll see if you have." The Sheriff sighed.

"Of course you have," he said. He banged the door of the Jeep, and Stiles drove off, giving a big wave out the window. Soon, the streetlights couldn't illuminate the Jeep as it fell into the darkness. The Sheriff went back inside, eager to get out of the cold air, and went to his room. He chuckled as he pulled out the secret stash of Red Vines he hid under his mattress. 

ooooOOOOoooo

Stiles blew out as he looked over the beautiful view out of his windshield. The lake was 40 minutes away from his house, and even though there were lakes closer, none of them beat the view he had right now. The full moon cast silver light over the crests of the small waves rolling in, the water coloured a deep blue. Tall trees surrounded it and a jetty stuck out almost into the middle of it. It was cooler outside than in the truck, and Stiles shivered, but not from the cold. No, his body was excited that he could change back again into something more comfortable. Once every two months was hardly enough, his fake ADHD showing through. He couldn't get out of his clothes fast enough, leaving them on the jetty in a messy heap, and he dived in.

He was addicted to the fizz and tingle that covered his skin once the water touched his skin. It shot down, over his chest, to his legs, slipping over them as blue and gold scales rose to the surface of his skin. He pressed his legs together and tucked under himself to watch them fuse together, tiny whisps of skin and scale pulling and coming together. Watching it was a fascinating macabre of his; unable to look away. Where his feet where, whisps of ethereal looking skin built up until a large gold fin replaced them, veined with sea blue. 

His fingers skimmed across his neck, tenderly feeling the gills that had opened up there, opening and closing slowly, and Stiles grinned widely. Like a bullet from a gun, he shot off into the inky depths of the lake, silently screaming out his joy.

ooooOOOOoooo

He resurfaced a few hours later, his hair slick and his eyes shining bright. The moonlight turned the water droplets on his shoulders to diamonds as he quickly swum back to the jetty. He pulled himself up onto it, enjoying the look of diamonds running down his arms and how big his muscles had become. He guessed there were perks to running with wolves. He snagged the towel beneath his pile of clothes and roughly towel dried his hair and torso. His gills had faded once he'd come out of the water, but he still had his tail- he could see the blue tips glimmering under the surface. He pulled on his T-shirt, and sighed almost in disappointment as he hoisted his legs out of the water and onto the planks beside him.

If he thought his transformation looked amazing, turning back into a human was even more amazing. Mist floated off his legs, and whisps of light that looked like spider silk dripped off and dissipated when they touched the jetty's wet boards. His fin seemed to vanish, and he wiggled his now-apparent toes to make sure they were real and working. He quickly dried off his legs, his fingertips catching the last of his fading scales and shucked his jeans on, standing up so he could do them up.

The drive home after he'd let himself go brought a tide of calm over him that he never felt at any other time, not even after defeating another supernatural beastie. His legs stopped jostling, and his heartbeat kept at a constant drum beat. When he walked through his front door, he found his dad sprawled on their small couch, his head lolled back and his mouth open slightly. It was clear Stiles had inherited the way his dad slept. Stiles' small smile was replaced by a small frown when he noticed a corner of a red and blue packet peeking out from beneath the Sheriff's leg. He tugged it and the entire packet came loose, a red vine leaping for freedom to the floor. Stiles pointed down at his father's sleeping frame with an accusing finger.

"You won't get away with this," he grumbled at him, and the Sheriff replied with a snore.

ooooOOOOooo

Derek's arm was wrapped around his shoulders as Stiles tried to keep his almost paralysed body upright. Across the pool, they could both see the Kanima, it's yellow, reptilian eyes watching their every move. It hissed, it's tail flicking, and Stiles swallowed down the bile in his throat. Derek's weight was slowly starting to get to him, pushing him down so much his shoulders felt like they were burning. He needed to be strong to hold this Alpha up. _Really_ strong. He looked down at the pool, debating whether he was willing to let his secret slip in such a drastic situation. However, his body didn't go with his mind, and Derek yelled,

"Stiles, don't you dare!" as he plunged into the water. Stiles began to panic and he watched Derek sink like a stone. Every thought rushed out of his head, his worry about revealing himself disappearing as he dove in. The fizz and tingle against his skin was quicker than usual, sensing his urgency, and his tracksuit trousers dissolved to give way to his tail. His gills opened up and he sucked in a deep breath. He was able to hook his arms under Derek's and drag him up to the surface, the Alpha's eyes wide. They broke the surface, and Derek sucked in twenty lungfuls of precious air, his chest burning. Despite the fact he couldn't move anything beneath his neck, he could feel something undulating beside his legs. "What the hell is that?" He asked, looking up at Stiles. His brow was creased in concentration, but he didn't seem to be struggling holding up a fully-grown werewolf.

"That's my tail, Derek," Stiles grunted, hoisting Derek a little higher out of the water.

"Tail?!" Derek asked, shocked and in awe. The Kanima hissed at his loud exclamation. 

"Yes, I have a tail!" Stiles exclaimed, one had coming up out of the water. Out the corner of his eye, Derek could see three lines in Stiles' neck, opening and closing minutely.

"What're they?" he asked, staring at them. Stiles followed his eyes and sighed, the gills responding and opening wider.

"They're my gills," he explained, and Derek growled.

"You have gills?" he asked, his head still trying to wrap around the fact that Stiles was, he presumed, a merman.

"Yes! And a tail, don't forget. And guess what? You have red eyes and get furry when you get stroppy, so don't you freak out on me!" Stiles exclaimed. Behind them, the Kanima hissed again, its claws clicking on the tiles around the pool. They followed it with their ears.

"Why didn't you tells about this?" Derek growled, spitting water out of his mouth, and Stiles raised him higher. Being in this state did give him extra strength, but not that much. His arms were starting to ache again.

"Why would I?" he asked, his tail flicking against Derek's leg powerfully.

"Because I deserve to know?" Derek offered. Stiles scoffed.

"And why's that? Because you bit my best friend? Because you shove me into walls and I give you no answers, so you think you get one now? Because I've just saved your life? For the hundredth time, again?" he reeled off. Her could feel Derek's body vibrate against his, and it was so delicious that Stiles' scales nearly came off in pleasure.

"Because I like you! Because I want to know everything about you! Because I want to be around when you change into this again so I can watch!" he burst, and Stiles' heart almost stopped. Derek _liked_ him? That wasn't possible.

"What?" he asked, disbelieving his ears. Derek sighed.

"Because I like you, Stiles, ok?" he repeated, softer.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Stiles asked, blinking rapidly.

"Because I didn't think you felt the same," he said, and Stiles pouted.

"C'mon, Derek! You must've known you slamming me into walls and doors was doing _something_ to me!" he exclaimed, and Derek chuckled beside him. "And, for this revelation of... _species_ and emotion, when we get out of here- you are going to kiss me within an inch of my life...since you can't right now," he added, and Derek tried not to nod too enthusiastically.

"How did all this happen anyway?" he asked, and Stiles nodded his head from side to side, pondering.

"My dad met mum while on Spring Break, at a party down on a beach somewhere. She lived in a beachfront house with her family, and they fell in love. She told him what she was, and along I come five years later. I inherited it from her," he explained, and Derek grunted.

"Does this only happen in water?" Derek asked, and Stiles nodded.

"Was a nightmare when I had showers before I learnt to control it," he said, and Derek laughed, droplets dripping off his lashes as he laughed. Stiles smiled. He liked seeing Derek laugh. Behind them, they heard the furious scrabble of claws on tile and hissing, mixed with growling as Scott the Saviour came to rescue them.

"Stiles? What the hell are you doing in there?" he asked, keeping his eyes fixed on the enemy.

"It's ok, Scott! He didn't freak out that much!" Stiles called back, and Scott was momentarily distracted.

"He knows?" he asked, before he was thrown across the pool and smashed the mirror on the wall. Derek and Stiles winced for him.

"No shit, Sher-Scott!" he called back, and Derek rumbled beside him. They watched the Kanima approach Scott, and look at his reflection in the shard of glass in Scott's hand. It stared at it for a moment before it hissed and slithered away, leaping up the walls and smashing out the skylight in the roof. Stiles was able to drag Derek out of the way of falling glass. Scott grabbed them and pulled them out of the pool, Derek's back punching the tiles with a thud and Stiles' tail slapping wetly. Derek watched in amazement as Stiles' tail melted away and his scales disappeared, red tracksuit bottoms covering his legs.

"That's incredible," he breathed, staring at Stiles' legs. The next moment, he pounced on Stiles, crushing his lips to the others and taking in the taste of chlorine, salt water and Red Bull. Stiles replied eagerly, his hands scrabbling at Derek's wet Henley to find purchase.

Scott raised an eyebrow. "Really?" he asked, and the kissing couple both made noises of agreement.


End file.
